Taking in a Stray
by Persiana13
Summary: One Shot. Takes place in the DC-Persiana-verse. Persiana wants to make sure Wonder Woman is not alone when she and Wonder Girl are on Titans East, so she gets her a new house mate, only it isn't what Diana expects. First in a new series of One-shots.


**Taking in a Stray**

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to DC and Marvel. I own Farrah/Persiana._

_AN: This one Shot is about Cheetah moving in with Diana, and the insanity it brings._

One Shot

Farrah, the white-haired lioness heroine Persiana, was waiting outside a prison where metahuman prisoners were kept. In her hand was a box filled with some clothes. Since she and Donna were moving out and into the Mansion for Supergirl's new team, (1), it only seemed fair to the lioness that Diana have someone to keep her company. Persiana knew that being alone was a frightening experience first hand, so she decided that a friend she met would make great company.

The doors opened and out stepped a woman with brown hair and black spotted golden fur. Her name is Barbara Ann Minerva, the villainess known as Cheetah. Barbara was confused as to why she was being released, but, once she saw Persiana, it became clear. The were-cheetah asked,

"You're the one that got me out?"

Farrah smirked,

"I pulled a few strings. Actually, I asked someone to pull a few strings for me, but you get the idea."  
She handed her new friend a box,

"For you."

Cheetah opened it and looked inside. It was a set of woman's clothing, mostly Farrah's, and a wrist watch. The archeologist asked,

"What is this?"

Farrah explained,

"The watch is something I built so you can get around. Try it on."

The two had gone some way into the woods where Barbara tried on the new device.

In a brilliant flash, Cheetah's furry form was gone, replaced with a brown-haired, lithe young woman. She looked over to a clear stream and gasped at her reflection. For a minute, Barbara did not recognize herself. She was looking at another person.

The lioness was perched on a tree stump. She smirked,

"So, what do ya think?"

She was then taken down by a golden blur. Cheetah was hugging her tightly, ecstatic,

"Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Farrah smiled nervously,

"I appreciate it, but could you put some clothes on? You're kinda naked."

Barbara looked down at herself and saw she actually was naked in her holographic disguise. She blushed hotly and got the clothes Farrah had brought. Barbara put them on and, when she was done, she grinned,

"Thank you again. I can finally move around without people noticing me."

The former Avenger shook her head,

"It's not that simple; even though you appear human, if people touch you, you'll feel furry to them."

She then shrugged,

"Look at it this way; you'll not only be able to move around among humans, you get to enjoy being a sensual feline."

She got to her feet and stretched like a cat, enjoying the pure pleasure of elongating her body.

Barbara got hold of Persiana's arm, exclaiming happily,

"If there is anything, and I do mean ANYTHING, you want to be repaid in, please, don't hesitate to ask."

Farrah had a Cheshire smile across her face as she said,

"I have something you can do for me, but you have to promise to behave while you're there, all right?"

Cheetah nodded excitedly,

"Yeah-yeah-yeah!

**Later, at Diana's apartment in Boston…**

Diana, the heroine Wonder Woman, and Donna, the heroine Wonder Girl, were walking up to the apartment. Donna, Diana's younger sister, asked,

"Have you see Farrah, dear sister? She said she had to go on an errand."

Diana shook her head,

"I am sorry, Donna. I have not heard from her."

The Amazon warrior opened the door and was stunned at what she saw.

Persiana and Cheetah were in their feral forms, sharing some hot milk and a laugh. Farrah looked over and smirked,

"Hey, princess."

At this, Cheetah gulped nervously,

"You're staying with Wonder Woman?"  
Diana almost shouted,

"What is she doing here?!"

Farrah calmly put her mug down and stood up, smiling,

"Easy, Di. Since Donna and I are moving out, Cheetah's you're new house guest."

At this, everyone looked at the furry lioness like she had lost her mind. However, Farrah was barely batting an eyelid when she said,

"Diana, I know you hated being alone, and it was fun here. If Cheetah stays with you, you won't be alone, and she doesn't have to be a stray."  
Wonder Woman managed to compose herself before saying,

"Farrah, you can't expect her to stay with me. She and I…we've tried to kill each other!"  
Barbara shook her head,

"Not anymore. I've changed. Farrah told me it's cool to be the fuzzy chick, and I want to enjoy the cat in me. She even got me released from prison and my own…what did you give me?"  
Farrah explained,

"It's an image inducer, the kind I use to get around. However, yours is a wrist watch, while mine is a collar, Babs."

Barbara then got on all fours, and slinked slowly and sadly up to Diana. She had tears in her eyes as she said,

"Please, princess. Pretty please. I'll be good, I promise. You wouldn't throw a defenseless kitty out into the streets, would you?"

She continued to cry, to which Donna said,

"You did take Farrah in, Diana. I trust my sister's judgment when it comes to this sort of thing."

Farrah nodded,

"Trust me, Di. I wouldn't be doing all this if I didn't think she was only trying to get you. I know about your…history."

Wonder Woman sighed heavily and finally caved,

"Cheetah can stay."

Barbara jumped up for joy,

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
She grabbed Diana's arm,

"Guess what, princess? We'll rent all sorts of movies tonight, and then, in the morning, we can eat ourselves sick off of pancakes."  
Persiana licked her lips hungrily,

"MMM, pancakes."  
She had a vacant, glassy eyed stare, her tongue hanging out. She grabbed Donna,

"I'm hungry. Let's go get some pancakes!"  
The two bolted out of there. Diana called out,

"Sisters, please come back."  
She whimpered,

"Don't leave me alone with her."

Cheetah bounced from room to room, laughing excitedly,

"We're gonna have fun! Hey, we all should have a family game night! The four of us can have so much fun! How about Monopoly? Pictionary's cool! Oooh, Operation!"

The were-feline then latched onto Diana, grinning,

"What do you think, Princess?"

The Amazon rolled her eyes,

"I thought things were insane when Persiana was here."

End of One Shot

AN: This is the first in a new series of one-shots I am working on. Stay tuned for more insane wackiness.

(1) This happened in Justice League Persiana.


End file.
